Os sete desejos
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Hermione tinha sete desejos para realizar antes dos 31 anos e havia alguém que cuidaria de realizar todos. Abóbora.


Título: Os Sete desejos

Autora: Ingrid Mariane Black

Disclaimer: Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho.

Sinopse: Hermione tinha sete desejos para realizar antes dos 31 anos e havia alguém que cuidaria de realizar todos.

Nota: essa fic foi inspirada em um episódio de Friends em que todos relembram os nivers de 30 anos. Phoebe, no entanto, descobre, por motivos que me escapam no momento, que está fazendo 31 e não 30 e fica frustrada e triste por não ter feito o que desejava antes dos 31. Conversando com os amigos, diz que gostaria de ter conhecido alguém de Portugal, aprendido a atirar e ter dado o beijo perfeito. Diz que quer ficar sozinha. Joey sai atrás dela e a beija, dizendo que ela já pode riscar duas coisas da lista, porque ele tem sangue português. Partindo disso tive a idéia de arrumar sete desejos de aniversário para Mione.

Ela estava sentada em sua cama. Não conseguia acreditar que já faria trinta e um anos! Sorriu para o pergaminho, absolutamente frustrada. Sentia-se muito velha, embora tivesse consciência de que trinta e um anos não eram nada. Escreveu durante alguns minutos, pousou a pena na escrivaninha e escondeu o papel embaixo do travesseiro. Respirou fundo e saiu. Era uma coisa um pouco idiota de se fazer, mas eram suas vontades, coisas que ela gostaria de ter feito há muito tempo e que adiara. Coisas que sentia que precisava fazer antes do aniversário. Coisas que ela gostaria de fazer antes de morrer. Eram suas vontades, idiotas ou não, plausíveis ou não.

Ela vivia a observa-la. Sempre soubera tudo o que se passava em sua mente, claro que daquela vez não seria diferente. No entanto, não tinha certeza do problema exato. Mas acabaria descobrindo. Observou-a sair do quarto, mas ela não o viu. Esgueirou-se para dentro sem fazer barulho.

Vejamos, então... - olhou em volta e viu a ponta de um pergaminho à mostra, embaixo do travesseiro de fronha branca.

Sentou, torcendo para que ela não voltasse e puxou o papel. Era uma lista. Ele se surpreendeu com seu conteúdo.

Coisas que gostaria de fazer antes dos 31 - leu em voz alta, rindo. - Ai, ai, Hermione...

- Aprender a atirar

- Dividir uma maçã do amor

- Andar a cavalo

- Aprender a andar de bicicleta

- Tocar uma nuvem

- Estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo

- Dar o beijo perfeito

Ele tinha sete dias para preparar uma forma de realizar seus sete desejos.

Bateu à sua porta, pouco antes do almoço. Ela abriu, já penteada e trocada, mas com uma irremediável cara de sono. Ele sorriu, sábado era o único dia em que podia dormir até tarde.

- Gostaria que me acompanhasse em um passeio, hoje - ela o olhou, confusa. Imaginava que fosse passar o sábado de seu aniversário com Ron. - Não... você não vai passar seu dia com ele, vai passar comigo - havia pensado isso alto? Não, tinha certeza que não dissera nada.

Harry, eu...

Não quero discussões. Se já tiver comido algo, vamos. Se não, vamos também, comemos alguma coisa no caminho.

Sem deixar margens para contestações, a única opção foi segui-lo.

A que horas você nasceu?

Às seis e treze, por quê? - ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

Desejo número um - disse ele, oferecendo-lhe o braço. Ela parecia confusa, estavam em um parque de diversões. Andaram até a barraca de tiro. - Aprender a atirar - explicou, apontando-lhe uma pistola de água. Ela riu, corando intensamente.

Onde foi que você...

Fique aqui - interrompeu, como se nem tivesse escutado. Ela se posicionou em frente à arma, ele se colocou às suas costas, ajudando-a a firmar a mira. Ela apertou o gatilho e o jato de água foi certeiro no alvo, fazendo com que o cavalo de plástico percorresse toda a extensão do circuito. Ele pegou o grande urso de pelúcia cinza e segurou, oferecendo-lhe novamente o braço.

Desejo número dois. Dividir uma maçã do amor. Fácil demais - parou no carrinho de doces e comprou a maçã do amor. Sentaram-se em um banco de madeira. Ela sorriu à guisa de agradecimento, tomando o doce da mão do rapaz. Posicionou-a de modo que os dois tivessem acesso e morderam a fruta ao mesmo tempo. Riram.

Me explica como...

Desejo número três - disse, sorrindo maroto. - Andar a cavalo.

Andaram lentamente até o outro lado do parque. Ela riu gostosamente ao ver o que ele lhe apontara. Um carrossel.

Entregou duas fichas ao homem do brinquedo e tomou sua mão, ajudando-a a subir num cavalo. Posicionou-se a seu lado, sorrindo docemente. O brinquedo começou a funcionar. Os pais das crianças olhavam enviesado para os dois adultos no brinquedo. Os olhos dela brilhavam de alegria. Os dele faiscavam de satisfação.

Desejo número quatro. Aprender a andar de bicicleta. Já disse que seus desejos são fáceis demais? - ela sorriu enquanto andavam até o parque. Olhou para as árvores. Fazia anos que não entrava naquele lugar. Pararam logo na entrada. Harry pegou uma bicicleta, dando algumas moedas para o rapaz.

Oh, não! Eu não sei andar, eu vou cair.

Não vai. Eu não vou te deixar cair.

Tem certeza?

Confia em mim - ela montou na bicicleta, incerta, enquanto ele a segurava com firmeza. Começou a pedalar lentamente, e ele não a soltava. - Não jogue o corpo para o lado, vá reto! - ele continuava ali. Não a deixaria cair. Passou a pedalar com mais firmeza, mais rápido.

Apenas quando escutou uma risada gostosa, percebeu que estava andando sozinha. E não havia caído! Ela riu, diminuindo o ritmo, ele correu e a segurou novamente até que parassem por completo. Encararam-se profundamente. Ela suspirou, abraçando-o e beijando sua bochecha. Ele sorriu, contente.

O sol já estava para se por. Precisava continuar.

Desejo número cinco. Tocar uma nuvem.

E como você pretende fazer isso, espertinho? - ele sorriu, enigmático.

E então, como vai o trabalho?

A seção de ligação com os duendes... Ainda bem que não fui para lá em busca de sossego, pois é justamente o que não existe naquele lugar!

Eu não sei como consegue lidar com eles. Chegamos! - era um museu. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédula.

Museus são lugares fechados. Não haverá nuvens aí! - ele riu, ignorando o comentário. Levou-a ao segundo andar. Uma exposição para deficientes? Ela torceu o nariz. Passaram por várias salas, até chegarem no final de um corredor. Ele conjurou uma venda discretamente.

Você precisa colocar isso. Confia em mim - ela assentiu, colocando a venda, ligeiramente insegura. Ele a levou com firmeza. Pararam em um lugar, ele pegou nas mãos de Hermione, levando-as até algo... fofo, macio... ela tirou a venda, sorrindo. O céu! Tocara uma nuvem!

Como você consegue?! - ele deu de ombros com simplicidade.

Para o desejo número seis, precisamos aparatar. Posso leva-la? - ela assentiu. Depois dos últimos desejos, confiaria nele incondicionalmente. Ronald jamais fizera aquilo por ela. Ela jamais imaginara que alguém pudesse fazê-lo.

Ele segurou sua mão com força e rodopiou. Quando os pés tocaram o chão, estavam de frente para o sol poente. Ela sorriu diante da linda paisagem. Um campo. A relva brilhava dourada, reflexos dos últimos raios avermelhados do sol.

- Desejo número seis, estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Pé esquerdo, Inglaterra. Direito, Escócia - ela olhou para o chão, encantada. Bem à frente havia uma placa indicando a divisão dos dois países. Ficaram alguns momentos contemplando o sol acabar de descer e retornaram para a casa dela.

Ela observou em silêncio enquanto ele olhava rapidamente no relógio e aproximava-se. O homem mordia o lábio inferior, o rosto estava torcido num sorriso torto. Hermione prendeu a respiração.

Desejo número sete - e com uma delicadeza impressionante, segurou a nuca e a cintura da morena, que apenas deixou-se abraçar. Como se tocasse uma porcelana, os lábios de Harry tocaram os da moça. O gosto era de Paraíso. Seis e doze.

Era uma peça de execução impecável. Aqueles lábios haviam nascido para estarem juntos. Ele a soltou, sorrindo. Seis e quinze.

- Feliz aniversário, Hermione - encararam-se rapidamente. Quando ele virou as costas para sair, viram Ron despontando na esquina. Ele acenou para o amigo e para Hermione, saindo pelo lado oposto.

- Feliz aniversário, amor! - exclamou Ron, entregando-lhe um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Hermione o amaria de qualquer jeito, mas tinha consciência de que Ron jamais lembraria que ela detestava rosas vermelhas e adorava rosas amarelas e que ele jamais daria o beijo perfeito. Mas Harry saberia sobre as rosas. Harry havia dado-lhe o beijo. Harry realizara seus sete desejos.

Notinha de rodapé: espero que tenham gostado, que votem e deixem review. Quanto ao final, pensem o que quiserem. Quanto a uma possível continuação... quem sabe? Pode ser que tenha, pode ser que não tenha.

Eu tirei a história do ar por um probleminha de fronteiras **roll eyes**. Mas já está de volta. Aliás, perdoem, porque eu estava sem beta para essa história, ok??


End file.
